


Pleasure Past Midnight

by nsfwstro



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Grinding, Jinjin tags:, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Post sex cuddles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, one chapter per member, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwstro/pseuds/nsfwstro
Summary: One chapter per member of sex past midnight.





	Pleasure Past Midnight

You clench your jaw, eyes shut tight as you try to ignore your growing arousal. Vivid dreams of your boyfriend’s cock inside you had woken you up, and you’re finding it impossible to fall back asleep despite the clock saying it’s well past 3AM. You suppress a whine as you shift your hips, your panties rubbing against you just barely. There’s no way you can fall back asleep now, but you also don’t want to get out of bed. You wrap your legs around Jinwoo’s and draw it towards yourself, sliding down until your core presses against his leg. As you begin to slide across his thigh, you muffle a whimper with your hand.

After what seems like only seconds, Jinwoo begins to stir. He sighs and his leg presses up into you. “Baby?” he mumbles. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

You hold in a moan as his hand slides up your side under your oversized shirt. You continue to ride his thigh. “It’s 3AM,” you say. “You need to sleep.”

Jinwoo smiles, and you can barely see it through the dark in the room. “Not that badly, baby. You should’ve woken me up.” His hand slides over your breast, grabbing as much of it as he can, your nipple against his palm. “I’ll always take care of you, y/n. Wake me up, okay?”

You nod and arch your chest into his hand. He moves it, circling his thumb around your nipple and making you moan. Every touch is electric. His thumb doesn’t spend long on your nipple. His hand slides down your body and slips under the waistband of your panties. You spread your legs instinctively, tenting the blanket thrown over the two of you as you point the knee of your top leg to the ceiling. Jinwoo’s hand dives deep immediately, slipping two fingers into your warmth. You whine at the sudden intrusion as pleasure floods through you.

“You’re so wet, baby,” Jinwoo says. His voice is heavy and deep and slow and it only makes you more wet. “Were you dreaming about me?” He begins to finger you slowly, dragging his digits through your wetness, up to your clit to spread it before pushing his fingers inside you once more.

You nod as you moan, tilting your hips towards him more. “Was dreaming about you, Jinwoo,” you say. “You were between my legs and your cock was inside me. So big—“ You break off with a moan as Jinwoo’s thumb presses against your clit and he begins to thrust his fingers.

“Dreaming about my cock?” Jinwoo asks teasingly. “You got my cock before we went to bed and now you’re so eager for it again.”

You moan, nodding as you grab his shirt. “Love it,” you whine. “I can’t get it enough.”

“I’m not doing a good enough job, then,” he says. He drags his fingers to your clit and begins to circle it slowly. “Making you cum once before bed isn’t enough?”

You shake your head quickly. “Need it more,” you whine. “Need to cum more.”

Jinwoo suddenly rubs your clit fast, his fingers moving easily because of how wet you are. You moan and cling to him, thrusting your hips shallowly as he drives you toward orgasm. He stops short, though, his two fingers diving back inside you.

“Is two enough?” he asks. “Do you want another finger?”

You nod wildly, grasping his forearm. “Put another finger in me, Jinnie.”

You moan as his ring finger joins the first two. The stretch hardly stings. He’s had three fingers in you before, and with how aroused you are, you think he could even put in his fourth finger and you would have no issues. But instead his free hand tilts your head up and he kisses you deeply as his fingers thrust slowly inside you. You moan into his mouth as his tongue slips against yours. The kiss is so deep that his tongue touches the back of your mouth and you almost gag from how deep it is. His fingers are deep, too, pressed as far inside you as he can every time that he thrusts them in. And with each thrust deep inside you, he pauses, wiggling his fingers against the soft spot in your pussy that makes your legs shake.

“Close,” you manage to whine. “So close. Gonna cum for you.”

“That’s it, baby,” Jinwoo praises. With his fingers as far inside as he can get them, he begins to wiggle them and press them against the walls of your pussy. His thumb finds your clit and begins to rub it. “Does this feel good, baby girl? Do you like my fingers this deep inside you?”

You moan, gripping his forearm as you squeeze your legs around his hand. “So good, Jinwoo. Feels so good. Need it deeper.”

“Deeper?” Jinwoo laughs. “I’ll fill you up deep with my cock and cum later, baby. Would you like that? Do you want my cock inside you?” His thumb begins to slip against your clit messily as he thrusts his fingers. Your dripping pussy makes a gross noise with every move. “I’ll put it deep inside you, y/n. I’ll give it all to you, okay? But I want you to cum on my fingers first, and then I want you to cum on my tongue.”

You moan as tension grows in your body. “Want to cum for you, Jinwoo. Want to be good for you.”

“You’re so good for me, baby girl. Doing so good, y/n. Does it feel good? Should I rub your clit more?”

You moan and nod your head. With the noises spilling out of your mouth freely, there’s no point in trying to respond verbally. Jinwoo understands anyway. His fingers pull out of your warmth, dripping with your wetness as he begins to rub your clit fast and hard. You moan and whine and whimper, fingers digging into his arm as you cum. Your legs fall open as you mutter a string of swears with Jinwoo’s name tossed in a few times. As your orgasm shakes you, Jinwoo’s fingers press into you again and massage that sweet spot inside you, prolonging the tremors that come over you.

Jinwoo continues to play with your pussy as it throbs for several minutes. You’re far too expended to twist away from the teasing touches as he plays with your outer lips and spreads your still-growing wetness around.

“So good,” Jinwoo mumbles against your hair. “You’re still so wet, y/n. What ever are we going to do about that?” He sounds more awake now, and the teasing tone to his voice that never fails to turn you on is present. 

“Tired,” you mumble, your eyes already closing.

Jinwoo clicks his tongue. “Did you forget already, baby? I’ve made you cum on my fingers and now I’m going to make you cum on my tongue.”

You shake your head. “Jinwoo, please. I’m tired.”

Jinwoo kisses your forehead, your cheek, and then kisses you deeply. Despite your verbal protests, your body gives you away. Each time his fingers touch your clit, your body jerks. As he slowly slips his fingers inside you, they come away wet. You really do want him to keep going, but you don’t want to move a muscle.

Jinwoo begins kissing your jaw, down to your hairline. Two of his fingers rub the inside of your pussy gently and another tremor passes through your body. “Gonna make you cum again,” Jinwoo whispers before licking your earlobe. “Gonna put my tongue on your clit until you’re shaking again.”

Jinwoo rolls you onto your back and positions himself between your legs. He pushes himself against you and you can feel his clothed cock press against your soaked panties. His hands push your shirt up as far as he can and he latches his mouth around one of your nipples and begins to lick and suck on it. He rolls your other nipple between his fingers until it’s completely erect. Every touch and lick has your diminished arousal growing once more. You wrap your legs around his hips and force his bulge against your core, grinding up against it as much as you can until he begins to thrust against you.

“I’m gonna make you cum, baby,” he says as he kisses up your chest. “Again and again.” He pulls your shirt up even further until he can slide it off of you. He tosses it somewhere into the darkness of the room. 

“Make me cum,” you sigh, arching as he thrusts against you. “Put your tongue on my clit and make me cum.”

Jinwoo begins a torturous pace as he kisses down your bare chest and stomach. His lips find every sensitive point on the way until you’re dripping wet once again. When he finally reaches the waistband of your panties, he sits up and peels them off you slowly, tossing them to join your shirt in the darkness. You reach down for him, sitting up a little as you pick up his shirt from the bottom. He pulls it over his head and discards it, revealing to you his wide and defined chest and his two tattoos.

“Handsome,” you sigh as you drag your fingers down his chest and lie down. He smirks at you knowingly.

Jinwoo pushes your knees apart as he bends low, kissing up the inside of your thigh towards your core. You have half a mind to push him straight to your clit, but you resist the urge. He kisses along where your leg meets your hip and across your hip bone. As he kisses across where the band of your panties usually lays, the thumbs of both his hands begin to massage the sides of your pussy slowly. He makes his journey slowly until his lips finally press against your core, warm against your already warm center. 

“You smell so good, baby girl,” Jinwoo says. “I can’t wait to taste you.”

“Then taste me,” you say with a hint of impatience. “Make me cum, Jinwoo.”

“Not so fast.” Jinwoo’s fingers spread you open. He looks at your pussy intently, but it’s hardly embarrassing anymore. Slowly, torturously slow, he drags his tongue from almost your ass all the way to just under your clit.

You groan in frustration and reach down to put your hand in his hair. “Jinwoo, please. I’m so horny.”

“I know you are, baby.” Jinwoo puts two fingers inside you, and they make a noise as your wetness clings to his digits. “You’re so eager, I can already feel you clenching around my fingers. Your little ass is eager, too, isn’t it?” You hold your breath as his wet fingers slide to your ass and begin to massage your entrance. “Should I put my finger inside, baby?”

You nod quickly, feeling your pussy clench around nothing. “Please. Please, Jinwoo.”

“Relax for me, baby.” Jinwoo’s fingers slip back into your pussy again, rubbing slowly and gathering as much wetness as possible. You do your best to relax your muscles. Gently, slowly, his middle finger pushes into your ass. You grip the sheets on either side of you. He’d only put a finger in your ass a few times before and it stings a little, but mostly it feels good. Jinwoo pushes his finger in slowly as the thumb of his other hand begins to slowly rub your clit. You whine as his finger stops, completely inside your ass. He pulls his finger out about halfway before pushing it back in. And then, without warning, he adds his index finger. You gasp at the twinge of pain, but it subsides quickly as he begins to slowly finger your ass. 

“Feel good, baby?” Jinwoo asks, his thumb still slowly rubbing your clit. “You’re still soaking wet, so I’ll assume yes.”

You nod, toes curling tightly. “Y-Yeah, but you said you would make me cum with your tongue.”

Jinwoo smirks. “I did, didn’t I?” He leans down, laying between your legs. His fingers continue to move slowly in your ass as his tongue begins to trace your pussy. His free hand spreads your outer lips and his tongue licks up your wetness before continuing further up and sliding over your clit. You gasp at the sensation and reach down to put your hand in his hair again. He kisses your clit and then he starts to suck on it as his fingers in your ass begin to move faster. You whine, keeping your legs wide open for him as he pleasures you.

“Feels good,” you whine. “Feels so good, Jinwoo. I really love it when you—“ You break of with a moan as he rubs his tongue against the sensitive area right below your clit. “Oh, Jinwoo, so good. So good.”

The fingers of Jinwoo’s hand not in your ass press into your pussy, and you can say you’ve never felt so full and stimulated before. It’s probably from the overstimulation of already cumming once and the new sensation of Jinwoo’s fingers wiggling deep in your ass. His fingers in your pussy curl upwards against that sensitive spot and your legs jerk as you cry out. It’s overly sensitive, to the point where you almost want to ask him to stop, but it also feels so good. All of the sensations are quite overwhelming, and before you know it you find your body tensing in that familiar way again.

“Jinwoo,” you moan. “Jinwoo, I’m gonna cum. I’m so close, so close.”

Jinwoo hums in acknowledgment. He fits a third finger into your pussy and pushes his two fingers as deep in your ass as he can. His mouth fits over as much of your pussy as he can, his lips rubbing and sucking your clit. You’re spiraling quickly until your body begins to shake and you moan, legs wide open with Jinwoo’s tongue on your clit, his fingers in your ass and pussy as you cum for the second time with a loud cry. Jinwoo removes his fingers from your ass and you gasp at the loss, but he quickly slips a fourth finger in your pussy and drives them as deep as he can while continuing to suck on your clit until your initial tremors have subsided. He pulls away slowly and leans up, kissing up your body until he finds your mouth and kisses you deeply. His lips are wet with your juices and as you kiss, you can taste yourself. He kisses you for a long time, until his lips are clean and your tongue tastes like his.

Without missing a moment, your arch into him. “Fuck me,” you breathe. “I want your cock in me.” You reach down and begin to push his underwear down. “I feel so empty now and I need your cock to fill me up. I need your cum inside me.”

“Whatever you want, baby girl.” Jinwoo discards his underwear, revealing his cock. The first time he showed you his cock, you were in awe, and you still are. He’s thick, ridiculously thick, and you know his cock grows an inch or two when he gets turned on. By now, with all the teasing you’ve given him and all the orgasms he’s given you, the head of his cock is an angry red, the skin around it pulled back, and his balls are tight. 

“Gonna give you my whole cock,” he says, smacking his cock against your pussy and clit several times. “Do you want it deep, baby?”

You whine and nod, tilting your hips towards his cock. “Put it in me, Jinwoo. I need it, please. Fill my pussy with your cock and cum.”

Jinwoo pushes in and immediately begins thrusting. You gasp at the quick pace he sets, grabbing his hands holding your hips. Your tits bounce as he moves inside you, every thrust striking you deeper than you remember him ever reaching before. There are no words as he fucks you fast and deep, pulling his cock out halfway each time before he pushes balls deep again. He moans and you gasp at the sexy sound. His thumb finds your clit again and you whine, almost twisting away from the overstimulation until his cock finds the right spot inside your pussy and your legs begin to shake.

“Cum,” you whine. “Close. Gonna—“ 

“So good, baby girl,” Jinwoo pants. “So tight and hot. I love your pussy, baby. I love putting my cock in you.” He leans over you, his lips finding your nipple as his thumb rubs your clit faster. You moan his name and squeeze your legs around his hips. Your entire body is hot and tense. You let out a whimper with every thrust. Jinwoo sucks on your nipple hard, and you moan loudly. Between the overstimulation of two orgasms and his cock hitting deep inside you, you’re ready to cum, and you do, tears welling up in your eyes.

Even as your body shakes and you cum, Jinwoo never slows. In fact, his hips move faster, his thumb presses harder on your clit, his cock drives impossibly deeper and feels suddenly twice as thick. As you feel your orgasm just begin to fade away, it strikes you again and you cry out, your entire body shaking. You cling to Jinwoo desperately as his thumb drags away from your clit but his cock continues to strike you deep. You squeeze your eyes shut, unable to form a coherent thought as you finally begin to feel his cock twitch and the warmth of his cum spill into you. You know he’s saying something, but your brain is so foggy that you can’t even fathom comprehending it. When he pulls out and rolls to the side, his fingers fit between yours and squeeze your hand tightly.

After ten minutes, you feel like your body is finally cool and relaxed enough. You roll your head sideways, finding Jinwoo already looking at you.

“You okay?” he asks. “That was pretty intense for you, wasn’t it?”

You nod, swallowing. “Really... yeah. But it was good.” You smile at him reassuringly.

Jinwoo matches your smile. “Was that twice in a row the last time?”

You bite your lip. “I think so. It was really good, Jinwoo.” You roll towards him, wiggling towards his body. With the heat of your orgasm gone and the blanket long since pushed to the foot of the bed, you’re beginning to feel chill.

Jinwoo wraps his arms around you, kissing your forehead gently. His hands rub your back lightly, slowly warming your body and comforting you as you still feel the last vestiges of post-orgasm shock clinging to your senses. For a while, you’re quiet together. Jinwoo moves only to draw the blanket over the two of you.

Finally, he does break the silence. “So that puts my record at making you cum four times in a row.” You laugh softly, closing your eyes as you burrow into his chest. “Maybe I’ll aim for five next time.”

You sigh, feeling exhausted at the prospect. “Maybe,” you mutter, sleep claiming you as Jinwoo kisses your forehead again.

**Author's Note:**

> @nsfwynnstro on Twitter


End file.
